the contrary (MaBill)
by marishu
Summary: Mabel Bill Cipher After six years Bill Cipher dream demon extraordinaire was finally back! Well, partly?... For that his magnificent self already made the perfect plans for a comeback but even if he hated to admit it, he made a tiny winy mistake that almost made him cease to exist... Still just almost! Luckily there are people who see beyond past mistakes to help a person in need.
1. Chapter 1

It were almost six damn years since that time he was wiped of Stanley pines mind.  
Of course he was not destroyed, after all he was the magnificent Bill Cipher, Dream Demon extraordinaire!

But still, he took a great deal of damage out of this.

He was a being of pure energy and when these knuckle heads used that stupid mind eraser-thingy to erase Stanley Pines mind, his energy also disappeared.  
That did not mean that his existence ceased to exist, but it meant that it was… well… like it did not have anything to attach to, like a cake recipe without someone to bake the cake.  
He had lost his physical form and it took these six years just to collect enough energy for forming his consciousness again.

Well, his consciousness was the greatest to restore after all... It contained a trillion years of knowledge and the energy was collecting itself rather fast, actually it was beyond fast. While it might seem like a great deal of time for a stupid human mortal, it was not for him. He was immortal after all.

There was just one thing that was bothering him greatly.  
HE, Bill Cypher, was vulnerable, and it pained him to say this, very vulnerable in this form of a consciousness without physical form. With just a consciousness he could still be summoned and… let's say Time Baby, that stupid brat, decided to summon him. Time Baby would be able to prison his consciousness in another dimension and hinder it from gaining more energy. That certainly would make thinks a bit harder to deal with.  
He needed some sort of container to store his consciousness in, some kind of vessel!  
But what kind of Vessel?

How about these strange pizza unicorn kitties? They had a pretty easy life on the cholesterol planet and the dimension was relatively safe… but they currently were in this strange war between them and the veggie army soooo nope that was no option, too risky.

How about… the Dorito universe? He had to admit that the beings living there looked pretty similar to his actual physical form… as much as it pained him to say this, that damn human Shooting Star was right! But he had too much pride to succumb to this offensive comparison between his actual physical body and these lowly Doritos. Nope he would not reduce himself to that, he was Bill Cipher, Dream Demon extraordinaire!

He could, he could be a human!  
He would temporarily take on the body of a human, until he collected enough energy in that vessel to turn back into his actual demon form.  
After his calculations that would take just about a week in a human body… He could even take revenge on that stupid Pines family!  
Yes and after he had done that, he would take over the Mystery Shack and could live there for the rest of the week that was needed for the restoring of his physical body, easy peasy!  
Still it was a great risk taking on a physical body.

If this weakly human body happened to be destroyed in that week, he also would be destroyed. Of course such thing could never happen and after all he still had his magic! But that thought alone was for him, who usually was invincible, incredibly disturbing.  
That's why he never made himself a human body in the past and just possessed humans…

Even so, taking on a human body was less risky than staying in this "just consciousness form".

So now he had a plan!

Hey this is the first chapter :)  
Actually Im writing this to better my english a bit (im german) so feel free to tell me if I made some spelling or grammar mistakes!  
I also posted this story on Wattpad.

I already wrote the second chapter but wanted to hear some reviews first.  
Ihope you like it :D


	2. Chapter 2

Everything hurt, he could not think straight and at the same time felt some strange kind of… urges?...that he could not describe.

Bill felt like shit.

Being human is the worst, weak body and these stupid nerve thingies sending signals to his disgusting human brain and making his whole repelling human meatbag body ache.

He currently was in the forest of gravity falls and found out, that even if he made himself a without a doubt for human standards magnificent meatbag container, that meatbag container came with no food or energy preserved in it.  
Bill Cipher, Dream Demon extraordinaire, now found himself in this pitiful state having nothing but food on his mind.

He even would eat these stupid Doritos and that, even if he would never admit it, disgusted him greatly because he kind of seemed to think of it as a sort of cannibalism.

He could not concentrate on using his magic to get him some food, his body was so tired that he was not able to summon enough strength for that.

Bill blindly walked around the forest just to collapse five minutes after his theoretical birth.

"Fuck this disgusting human body! Shit is that it? I could not even destroy these annoying Pines!"

and with these last thoughts Bill floated into blissful unconsciousness…  
Partly…

Meanwhile:

"Mabel not so fast, WAIT!  
Damn it Mabel don't run of, we are doing this together!"

Dipper Pines jogged after his twin sister Mabel into the forest of Gravity Falls.

The first time they visited this mysterious village was six years ago. Even now mysteries lying hidden there never ceased to fascinate the two of them and they had visited the village every year in summer since then.

The six years did not do much to the personality of the twins, Mabel was still full of energy and creativity while embracing life with a force that seldom was seen. Dipper kept his passion for knowledge and the unstoppable thirst for it. Both had kept their love for Mysteries!

"Awww, Bro Bro you have to shape up! How do you want to discover the mysteries lying in front of us with such lousy cardio?"

"Well, it's not me with a lousy cardio, it's you with this inhuman supply of energy! How do you do this Mabel? Seriously!"

"It's obviously my super-efficient energy shake you Mr. I'm-too-good-for-that refused to drink!"

"I don't think… ahh well just slow down please!"

Mabel slowed down grinning at her brothers antics and giving him an affectionate pat on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry Dipping Sauce I just am so happy we are here again!"

Dipper grinned back at her. "I'm happy too but I'm still a human with limited amount of energy!"

The twins just got to gravity falls and immediately after their arrival discovered mosquito wasps, the most repulsing and terrible creatures Mother Nature could create, plaguing the Mystery Shack.

After some research they found a plant that would supposedly scare them away. They told Soos, who now was managing the Shack and also terribly failing to shoo away the creatures, and left for the forest in search of the plant.

"Mabel look I found it and..." Dipper was ducking behind a Busch and looking at a radiant yellow flower with black stripes and red dots on it.

Dipper scowled "well that's uncreative… but kind of fits its purpose I guess?"

Mabel laughed "AHAHAAHA what is this kind of flower?!"

"Well anyways let's just get this over with"

They both started to collect the strange thing. Dipper seemingly working in an organized pattern while Mabel just started to randomly pick them up.

She hummed to herself while collecting when suddenly she stared into the eyes of the cutest and smallest white bunny she ever saw in her life!

The little thing started jumping closer and closer to her and Mabel held her breath. The bunny jumped to her feet and started cuddling itself to her leg. How was that… Was not this supposed to be a free and wild creature of the forest?!

Slowly and hesitantly Mabel reached her hand to the bunny and started petting it. Mable gasped, its fur was so soft! The bunny seemed to enjoy the attention and lied on its back, wanting Mable to pet it there.

"Dipper! Just look at this cute little guy! Girl? No, guy!", Mable whispered.

"Huh what?"

As soon as Dipper started speaking the bunny ran away.

"No wait!"

Mable jumped up and started chasing after the bunny. She HAD to pet it again!

"Mable wait where are you running to?!"

"NO WORRIES BRO BRO I AM JUST CHASING THE CUTEST BUNNY IN THE WORLD!" Mabel screamed while dashing after the bunny.

"AHH OK THEN WE WILL MEET AT THE SHACK"

Mabel ran and ran after the bunny until even she could no longer hold her speed.

"Ahh wait!"

And surprisingly the bunny did wait, turning itself and staring into Mable's eyes.

Mable stared back, dazzled that it really did stop for her.

The bunny jumped forward into Mable's direction and nudged her foot, then ran off again.

Wait what? Was the little guy trying to tell her something? Mable immediately started running after the rabbit until it stopped in front of…

"OH SHIT!"

This is the 2nd Chapter, pleaaaaaaaase review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT THE?!"

Bill Cipher currently saw himself hovering over the meatbag container he had made himself.  
He was just in form of just a consciousness visualized as his triangle form but still… not the real deal.

The body was lying face down on the forest floor, some mosquitos already seeing their chance and happily humming around the only exposed part of his human flesh bag container: his face.

Even if it was just for a week, he wanted to stay classy!  
Well, as classy as one in a disgusting human body could be…

But that is beyond the message.

Bill was hovering above his body of a young man in his twenties, sporting a yellow tux with black sleeves and some strange kind of brick pattern on the yellow part. A white dress shirt peeked through the tux and it all was matched with a black bowtie, black gloves, black dress pants and of course his signature black top hat!

The part he was the proudest of were his hair and his eye!  
His amazing self was able to mutate the human gene structure so that he half had black, half had yellow hair! He also got rid of that disgusting facial hair some male humans wore proudly. Urgh, why would they like some super itchy looking hair nest around their face? Humans were indeed stupid and strange…

And his eye, it was yellow and had a slit like black iris.  
He did not have to mutate something for that, in his opinion, gorgeous gem of an eye.  
His all-seeing-eye was a gift from the universe!

The sad part was… well it's just one eye and that did not change with his human body so he covered the other with a black triangle eyepatch.

He did a good job making that container as comfy as possible.  
He was amazing after all and nothing else was to be expected…

But even if his human container was handsome, well dressed and all, it still was lying face down on the forest floor, bitten by a hoard of mosquitos.

Bill tried to shoo them away but could do nothing in his current state but watch them suck out the blood of HIS container.

Even some little white bunny hopped over and started chewing on his hair.

"ARGH FUCK THIS"

Bill could not go back into his human body, the brain of the damn thing seemed to be shut down due to the missing energy.

He also could not leave it completely, he was still bound to it!

Bill was stuck.

He hated this, this was the worst!  
Is this how he the magnificent Bill Cipher, dream demon extraordinaire, would cease to exist?  
Waiting for this body to die completely out of starvation and then die with it?

Suddenly he heard some female laughter.  
Following the train of noise he found a girl and a boy picking flowers.  
It were these ugly flowers against mosquito wasps, he wondered if these kids knew what the flowers were for…

But that's it!  
He could get these kids to help him!  
He knew that humans had this strange kind of unspoken rule to help other fellow humans, or even animals, in need.

But how would he lead them to his meatbag container?  
He needed to alert them in some way.

Maybe he could possess some Grizzly Bear and chase them to his body?  
But they would just rather run for their life's to safe themselves than stop to help someone else…

He needed to lure them…

He could possess that fucking bunny gnawing on his hair!  
Girls love cute things! He would lure that girl!

But boys?  
He had seen many human boys hurting and tormenting cute animals:  
punching, kicking, making them fight against each other, skinning them alive, slitting their throats and watching them bleed to death, throwing them into a refuse lorry and seeing them be squashed there, or injecting them something that makes them fall asleep then burn their skin with a flamethrower while laughing at them waking up in agony afterwards…

Nope, he could not risk that boy seeing him.

He had to make it so that just the girl would follow him…

Bill flew back to his meatbag container and saw the bunny still gnawing happily on his beautiful hair.  
Why was this fucking bunny even gnawing on his hair? It must be extremely hungry or something…

Well who cares!

Bill possessed the body of the bunny making the while little fur ball stop his gnawing and leading it to the direction of the girl.

Being in the body of a bunny certainly was fun! He could accustomate to this hopping!  
But he felt that this little bunny was indeed starving to death!  
Well he just had to stay there for a while until his human body was fed.

Hesitantly he hopped into the vision field of the girl.  
When she saw him her eyes grew huge.

He slowly hopped and rubbed his tiny bunny body on her foot trying to tantalize her with the cuteness of the thing.

It seemed to work!  
The girl reached out and patted him slowly, gasping at the bunny's soft fur.

Hey this…. this felt rather good, Bill thought and lied on its back.

The girl continued petting him when then suddenly she whispered to the boy!

Bill got up and started hopping away as fast as he could.

"FUCK!", he forgot his objective!

He thought of a plan to reach that girl again when he saw her running after him.

Bill grinned in his thoughts, "Perfect!"

He led the girl to his meatbag container and saw her gasping and swearing.  
She went to his body and felt for a pulse.

He knew this would work!

The girl took out her phone that was covered in a strange glittery rainbow shooting star design and swore again after noticing she had no signal in the forest.

She went to his body again, knelt down and searched for any signs of an injury.

"He must be unconscious, it is rather hot today…" she mumbled to herself.

She had to help him!  
The girl decided to pick him up and bring him to her home for rest, water and food.

She looked around in search of the little bunny.

"Is that your owner little guy?"

Bill watched her dumbstruck, then decided it would be the best to play the part of the pet and hopped over to her.

After all, she might get suspicious if he left the body of the bunny and that thing started to suddenly run away.

The girl picked up the bunny and put it into the small pocket of the white sundress she was wearing.  
She smiled seeing how the cute creature was so small, to fit perfectly into the pocket.

The girl then rushed to the unconscious body of Bill, grabbing the body under his arms and heaving him up to slowly and carefully drag him out of the forest.

After five minutes they left the forest and Bill poked out of the sundresses pocket to see the girl going in the direction of…..

THE MISTERY SHACK?

Bill looked up to the girls face,  
she was rather beautiful for flesh bag standarts, had a nice petit figure and really long brown hair with just some curls reaching down to her bottom.

Bill looked to her face again.  
She was sweating due to the effort of dragging his body that was much longer than hers.  
She had a really slender face and extremely big brown eyes.  
Her eyes were…..

"OH SHIT WAS THIS SHOOTING STAR?!"

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO, SHE WOULD….

Wait this actually was…  
She and the others would never be able to suspect it was him, this was a human form after all.  
He would just let them care him back to health and kill them afterwards!

Bill grinned devilishly,

HEH THIS WAS JUST PERFECT!

This was chapter three!  
I hope you liked it :)  
Dont forget to review please!


End file.
